The chosen one
by tweedysavita
Summary: this story is about a new experience and journey that a young teenager is going to take ... being a witch ...


title : The chosen one

part : 1

hi... i'm savita... well i dont have a funny nickname now ... i hope i will soon... well... i'm kinda new here ... sooo i'm just gonna do my best

hope you'll enjoy it...

* * *

ME... who am I ?...that is the question that kept spinning through my head...  
knowing that that question is sometimes the easiest thing to answer for some people ..i still can't stop thinking about it..

hi,,. my name is sydney collins... i am from england ... i'm thirteen now.. my father died when i was 10.. soo.. i was left alone with my mother and my grandparents... ever since my father died...my grandparents had to take care of me... because my mother has to work to supply the family...

a week ago... a letter came..the letter was for me... the anvelope was sealed with a rare sign... that's what made me suspicious that is was delivered into a wrong house... but when i saw my full name at the back... my mind was changed...  
what is inside...? .. then i brought the letter to my grandma,... and she said .."just open it sweety... the letter is for you isn't it ? "  
i nodded... with a full agreement expression.

so.. i opened the seal... and i looked at the letter.. it says

_with honour  
we send greetings to the collins family  
as we are here to inform you  
about a rare offer that we are giving you  
we are giving you a full scholarship  
to attend our humble school of  
__WCA  
please write back to the following address  
if you agree..  
galloway 23 rd..  
your letter will directly sent to us  
thank you_

wow... i have to show this to mom...  
so... i waited until the moment she finally arrived home.. "MOM ... look at this letter ! "i said while running towards her  
then i gave it to her... she opens it and she read it... " hmm... what is WCA ? "... she asked.. " i dont know.. but if we reply they might inform us ... " ,... uhh mom, CAN I ?  
I put on a puppy dog face... it usually melts her down...

uhmm... i dont know... do you really want this

" yes mom I want it soo much "  
well i guess ... "why Not ' just promise me that you would be serious in this... promise me..  
"I promise Mom ?" ... then i hugged mom while trying to hold my tears..

she replied the letter and posted it the next day... two days later... the another letter was sent to our house.  
the letter says that a car is going to pick me up next week ... and they assure that the car is safe... and guarded by policemen...

a week past by... the day finally arrive... at exactly 8 am ... the car arrived... they came out of the car to show us that they kept their promise...  
the car was a LIMOUSINE... wow " i would never pitcure myself riding a limousine !", said I .

before i get inside the car i hugged my grandparents tightly... i dont feel like letting them go... but i have to.. "wait honey...wear this..", said grandma... then she put a beautiful elegant necklace around my neck... wow... thanks grandma ... i hugged her again and then i turned around to hug my mom... she kissed me on both cheek and my forehead... suddenly tears came from my eyes... i failed to hold it... but my mom just comforts me and tells me that it's going to be ok ... well... after all we can write each other ... right ? , said mom

yeah mom ... i answered... i finally got into the car ... i waved goodbye to them as the car strolled by...  
it took around 1 hour of driving to put me into sleeping mode... when i woke up... i sensed something wrong ... something diffrent ...

Where are we ? , i asked the driver... the driver didn't reply... then i put my head up and look at the window...  
What ?... where is this...

what she was looking at are deep thick trees sorrounding the path that they're taking... what seemed weird are the trees that's moving...

Suddenly the car stopped... " what's wrong ? " i asked... then I stepped out of the car to find out ...  
right in front of me ... lies a big building... more like a manor... with skyscrapping towers and on the middle of the building .. there lies the sign WCA... and on the bottom of the sign lies the word... WITCHCRAFT ACADEMY ...

to be continued... -


End file.
